


[Podfic] Dragon's Tongue

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Chimera-Dragons Verse [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chimera Roy Mustang, Dragon Roy Mustang, M/M, Prince Edward Elric, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: One of these days, Edward was going to stop letting Roy get him into these sorts of situations.





	[Podfic] Dragon's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragon's Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652020) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Dragons Tongue: 17:07

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Dragon's%20Tongue.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Dragon's%20Tongue.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 17:07
  * [MP3 Complete Series (ZIP)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Chimera-Dragons%20Verse.zip) | **Size:** 212 MB | **Duration:** 3:49:18
  * [Podbook (Complete Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Chimera-Dragons%20Verse.m4b) | **Size:** 110 MB | **Duration:** 3:49:18

  
---|---


End file.
